Welcome to Egypt
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: G/C and V/B Egyptian Noble Ladies, Gladiators from Rome and the @$$hole Yamacha *an old one revied*


Welcome to Egypt Part 1  
Author's note: Since some of you are probally tired of me calling Chichi Chiya. In this fic she will be called Chichi. Also there will be some B/V romance but not much. In this story Chichi is the daughter of an Egyptain nobleman and Karrotto is an Arena gladiator from Rome.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi looked out into the garden from her balconey. She was very bored, her mother had passed away when she was ten. But not before she had showed her some basic moves in fighting. Then before her mother had passed away she had asked one of the slaves to finish teaching her. Chichi smiled at the thought of doing something she knew her father would disapprove of. After all she was a woman and there for delicate and weak. Some one who should be protected. Chichi rolled her eyes then she looked down has something caught her eye. It was a curtained convoyence, Chichi smiled Bulma had returned from her trip to Rome.  
Chichi dashed down the stairs the skirt of her purple toga with gold lining flying behind her. A slave opened the door to let Bulma in just has Chichi reached the stairs. Chichi smiled at her friend warmly.  
"Bulma," she said. "Your back. Tell me how was your trip to Rome?"  
"Just fine thanks. Oh by the way I brought you a necklace from Rome." Bulma said holding up a red stone dangling from a golden chain.  
"Thank you."  
"Oh did you hear? They just got in some new gladiators from Rome. I saw some of them on the dock. One was very very much to my liking."  
Chichi laughed fondly has she and Bulma made their way to her rooms to talk in private. When they reached the room where she and Bulma usually discussed things. Much to their fathers dissmay. They reclinded on couches facing each other. Has some slaves walked in with fruits and wine. Bulma rambled on and on about this certain short wild haired gladiator.  
"I hear," said Bulma. "That some of them are quite ruthless in the arenea. Would you like to go see them practice? Of course the new ones won't be open for people to watch for a few weeks now."  
Chichi thought a moment then nodded. It would be good for her to get out for awhile. Besides even though she really didn't like the games she went every now and then to amuse her friend.  
Chichi walked up to the balcony with Bulma. They had come a few  
weeks ago and now Bulma had convinced her to come watch the new gladiators  
from Rome. There were five of them, one of the men that showed them to  
Bulma's private balcony pointed them out to them.  
"See the bald tall one that's Nappa," he stated. "The short guy with  
the extremely high widow's peak is Veggitta. They gut with th long hair is  
Raddittus. The guy with the sword and wild hair is Turlus."  
"Who's the guy that looks like him?" asked Chichi.  
"That's his twin Karrotto."  
"Twins hm," said Chichi.  
"Actually Raditus is their older brother."  
"Really that's interssting."  
Bulma watched Veggitta fight Nappa. She was completely intranced  
by his style of fighting. Some of the women in another Balconly where  
shrieking with delight when Nappa noticed them (here's where all the ladies  
reading start gaging has their stomachs turn). Nappa smirked at them  
briefly before turning his attention back to Veggitta.  
"Isn't Veggitta handsome," Bulma whispered.  
"No," said Chichi.  
"You have no intersst in men Chichi."  
"Because no man has struck my fancy yet."  
Chichi looked down briefly has Radditus was backed under where she  
stod by Turlus.  
"How do you tell the diffrence between the twins?" asked Chichi.  
"Turlus has scars on his arms and face," the man said. "While  
Karotto only has noticable scars on his arms."  
"See something you like?" teased Bulma.  
"Course not," snapped Chichi.  
"The new fighters will be at a feast tonight before the arena  
tommarrow."  
"Oh Chichi come with me to that father won't let me go alone. If  
you go surely he'll let me go."  
"Well."  
"Please come on Chichi."  
"I don't know."  
"Relax ladies," said a new voice behind them.  
Chichi and Bulma turned has Yamcha joined them.  
"Yamcha," said Chichi tonelessly.  
"Like I said you shouldn't worry," he conteniued putting an  
arm around each of them. "I'll protect you."  
"Has always Yamcha," Chichi said pushing his arm off. "Your  
ego proceeds you." Then Chichi looked at Bulma who was starting to tear up.  
Chichi sighed in irratation. "Alright Bulma I'll go with you."  
Bulma squeled with delight then turned her attention back to  
Veggitta shrugging Yamcha's arm off her shoulder. Yamcha frowned slightly  
then glanced to where Bulma was looking. He glared at Veggitta has the  
gladiator finally looked up at Bulma. Veggitta smirked at Bulma causing her  
to blush slightly. Chichi laughed at her friends embrassment. But she  
frowned down has she relized that Turlus was watching her in between the  
flying fists he traded with his older brother. Chichi suddenly regretted  
agreeing to attend the feast with Bulma and Yamcha.  
Chichi walked into the room with Bulma and Yamcha. She looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on Turlus who was looking at her over the rim of his goblet. She glared at him, that man made her very uncomfortable. Then she noticed that Bulma was talking to Veggitta or more likely flirting with him. Veggitta was lieing on the couch looking at her he seemed to be enjoying himself. Chichi muttered a curse under her breath.  
"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," said a voice behind her.  
Chichi whirled around and looked right into the eyes of Karrotto. He smiled at her behind his goblet.  
"Oh and you are?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well now that you've graced us with your presence," Karrotto said with a smirk.  
Chichi stared at him for a minute under her lowered eyelids. "Now why would you say that?"  
Karrotto just smirked. "Are you always in this good of mood?"  
"Are you always this noisy?"  
"Are you always this rude?"  
Chichi opened her mouth speechless.  
"Ah," said Karrotto. "So the legendry daughter of Isis is at a los for words. According to what I've heard your temperment never leaves you tongue tied."  
Chichi eyes flared angerily her ki was about to rise when she rembered it wouldn't be wise in this place. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them and turned her back on him. She moved away to talk with an old friend of her late mother.  
***************************************************************  
Karrotto watched amused has the young woman that people called Chichi or daughter of Isis. Her brief temper had aroused him slightly. His eyes wondered to another of the legendary daughters of Isis. Not that he belived the fact that the Egyptain gods. Now at Rome they might be considered daughters of Aphordite or in Chichi's case the daughter of Artemis. He didn't really understand it about women and thiers tempers that aroused him so much. But they did and this woman aroused him more then any of the women he had been with combined.  
He watched has she talked to an older man and woman. Then a younger man joined them. He stiffened at when she smiled at him. Then he scowled to himself in annoyance. Why should he care whom she smiled at? In truth it bothered him more then he cared to let on. Then he saw Nappa out of the corner of his eyes watching Veggitta and the blue haired woman. Nappa did not look happy that she was spending time with him.  
Then he saw Radditus grab one of dancing girls, has the soilders urged him on. Chichi turned torward the noise and and clinched her fist rising it up. Then a small ball of ki formed and she fired it at him. The room fell silent.  
Radditus had let the girl go when the ki blast hit him. The girl dashed back to the others. Radditus turned and glared at Chichi.  
"Why did you stop my fun?"  
"I don't think the girl was having much fun."  
"Why would you care about a slave girl."  
"What's wrong upset that a female managed to get the best of you?"  
"No female can get the best of any man," snarled Nappa standing up.  
"That depends entirly on the woman," said Chichi causlly.  
"No woman is strong enough to beat a man."  
"You men," said Chichi with a wave of her hand. "When are you going to learn that not all things are based on strength. After all it's not always the strongest that wins it's often the smartest."  
"You don't have the looks to be smart."  
"Nor you."  
Nappa snarled and prepared to launch himself at her. Several gaurds stepped forward. But Chichi held up a hand. Nappa charged and was thrown back by a forcefield. Chichi stood perfectly still her hair waving back slightly by the force. Karrotto had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
Chichi laughed at Nappa.  
"Pathetic," she said. "I a mere female defeated you. But then again the somen my famaily have always been strong. Every generation gets stronger and stronger (thus the reason why everyone's scared of Chichi). Our powers are unlimited, the more stronger we become the more we can kick your sorry asses."  
Radditus stands up.  
"You are female," he stated. "No man would touch you, because you re of the noble house."  
"Is that your way of saying your afraid?"  
Radditus looked over her shoulder at Nappa. When Nappa flew within reach. Chichi whirled around so then side kicked him in the chin. Nappa jerked up hitting the ceiling then collapsed on the ground. Then Radditus lunged she did a round house kick sending him to a wall. Then she crossed her arms and summoned her ki. Then she pointed one arm at Radditus the other at Nappa firing them.  
"Fatal fire charge." The room filled with light and a symbol of Isis appeared behind Chichi. Then both the light and symbol dissappeared has was Nappa and Radditus.  
"Commander," she said. "If you'll tell the man that owns the arena I'll pay him back for the two gladiators I just killed. Bulma Yamcha stay if you like. But this little feast is starting to bore me. So I'm leaving."  
After Chichi left Bulma laughed at the damage done. While the men just stood in shock.  
***************************************************************  
Karrotto looked at the damage done. It amused him that a female two of Nappa and Radditus's favorite passed times just killed them. Now he was really aroused by the female.  
Chichi's palace______________________________________________  
Chichi stepped into her bathing room wheb she looked at herself in a looking glass. She stopped noticing that two locks of her hair were falling on the side of her face. She frowned slightly then smiled decideing she liked it. Then she got in the bath to relax and gather her thoughts about the gladiator Karrotto.  
Bulma walked into Chichi's chamber the morning after the feast.  
"Come on the gladiator matches are about to begin."  
"What?"  
"Come on let's go."  
Then Bulma grabbed Chichi's wrist dragging her out the door. They made it to the arena has the fights started. They were lead to Bulma's private box. Chichi and Bulma reclined on couches as Yamcha joined them. The real matches wouldn't start for hours. So they watched has the imattation fighters spared. Chichi was growing very bored, she bout nodded off to sleep when she heard loud female cheers.  
She looked down seeing Turlus walk into the ring. The females were going nuts, Chichi rolled her eyes he was like cock on a walk. She started to wonder if that was all he knew how to do. But then his oppenant stepped up she immedatly noticed him. He was Gunthor known has The Hand of Death. If this Turlus was has good has she had heard. Then this should be a good fight.  
In the arena____________________________________________  
Turlus strolled around enjoying the screams of the women. Has he strolled around the arena. He looked up at the box seeing Chichi looking down at him coldly. He smirked she would be fun. Then he turned his attention to his oppenant. He got into a fighting stance, this should be sweet.  
Turlus and Gunthor were circling eachother. Each was looking for the opening. Gunthor lunged he threw his net out to him Turlus stuck out his trident. Entangling the trident in the net. Then he smirked yanking the man forward. Gunthor gasped has he was yanked forward. Then Turlus wrapped an arm around his chest. He grabbed the knife from his belt. Slitting Gunthors thoart. The crowd cheered has blood spalttered out of Gunthors thoart.  
Turlus raised his fist to the cheering crowd. He turned to Chichi his arms were wide accepting the shouts and cheers directed toward him. Chichi yawned tragicly bored. She watched him under lowered eyelids has they started to drift shut. She closed her eys to the blissful presence of sleep  
***************************************************************  
Karrotto closed his eyes briefly hearing the cheers of the crowd. HIs brother had just made another kill. They seemed to be taking longer and he wondered why. The first one had taken less then thirty minutes. Oh well he knew that he would eventually. Be brought in then it would be his turn to wreck havoic. His brother had only killed two gladiators and two Roman Elite that challenged him.  
Karrotto opened his eyes has he cell was opened up. He looked up from his cot. Then stood up taking the shield and sword in his hands. He passed by a smirking Turlus.  
'Have fun brother,' Turlus said in his mind.  
Karrotto smirked knowing he would. He stepped out into the sunlight raising his fists in the air. Has the crowd cheered around him. He turned to face a balconly, in which Chichi was reclining on. She had jerked awake and was staring into his eyes. Karrotto held her eyes allowing a smirk to form on his lips. He was challenging her to keep looking into his eyes. She accepted the challenge. After a while Karrotto looked away has the doors on the other side of arena opened and out walked Calkjs. Known by others has the shadowseeker. Karrotto smirked this should be fun. Calkjs stood a full foot taller then Karrotto himself. So Karrotto made up his mind to use it to his advantage.  
The moment Calkjs lunged forward with the spear Karrotto slashed it apart with his sword. Calkjis stared at the spear startled then he tossed it aside. Lunging forward with his arms outstretched, Karrotto chuckled lightly. When Calkjs was within an inch of Karrotto he leaped up into the air. Lading squarly on the other man's back. Calkjs' back broke then karrotto leaped up again. Brining the sword down into the small of his back.  
When he stood up the crowd roared with approval. Karrotto smirked rasing his fists again and turning to look at Chichi. They stared into eachother's eyes and Chichi unexpectedly blushed slightly. Karrotto chuckled to himself so she wasn't always the tough woman she made herself out to be. He stared at her more until the blush disappeared and he discovered to his surprise that he was even more aroused when she blushed.  
***************************************************************  
Chichi stared at Karrotto in shock has he delivered the kiling blow to the man. He was a barabrian but yet she found quite desireable. She couldn't believe that out of all the men she falls in love with a gladaitor. He stared at her into her eyes when he stood up to accept the applause of the crowd. She noticed her friends staring at her in shock. But she mostly noticed Karrotto smirking at her. After he turned away she looked at her friends.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You were blushing Chichi," teased Bulma. "Finaly into the opposite sex?"  
"Absolutly not."  
Chichi whirled her head away she was to confused and their was only one way to piece together her feelings. Luckily her father was away on bussiness in the far south.  
The night after the gladiatoral games Chichi made arrangments for Karrotto to come to her manor. Chichi walked up the steps into the palace she lived in. Then ordered things to be ready when he came. She took off her toga and slipped into the warm water of the bath. She wondered around the bath for awhile trying to sort things out before going under to drench her hair. She rose from the water her hair soaking wet. She then leaned over the rim and grabbed a bottle to wash her hair.  
She poured some out then scrubbed her hair. She then sank allowing her hair to clean. Chichi swam a few laps in the bath before getting out. She cliamed out wrapping a towel around her so she could dry off. Then she grabbed a red robe wrapping it around her. picking up a silver belt to hold it together.  
She walked into the chambers in which she used to talk with Bulma. Karrotto was reclining on one of the couches. He turned around when she approached him. She stopped in her tracks looking at him. Chichi stood still has his eyes scanned her body. She started moving toward him again. His eyes followed her. He sat up when she got closer, she raised a hand to touch his face. He sighed closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again he smirked at her wrapping his arms around her waist. Chichi smiled back using his torso to seperate her legs.  
***************************************************************  
Karrotto rubbed his hands along her sides. Then moved his hands to her belt. He unfastened it before tossing it onto the floor. The robe drifted apart. Karrotto slipped his hands to rub his hands against his skin. Chichi smiled running her hands down to his armor. Pulling it off over his head. He lifted his head has it slipped off. Leaving only the simple tunic he wore under it. He chuckled to himself bringing her forward. To kiss her gently on the lips. He felt her grasp the tunic in her hands ripping it to the waist. He jerked her up looking into her eyes. He removed the rest of the tunic before laying back on the couch. She allowed the robe to slip off her then she dropped it onto the floor.  
Karrotto rolled them over so she was benegth him. He then moved his lips to her neck nipping her slightly. Allowing himself to relax under her gentle skin. Chichi gasped slightly feeling his presence in her. Then she moved slightly on him seattling him inside of her. He moaned against her neck bitting down on her. She yelped arching her back and pressing her stomach against him. Karrotto used his weight to press her into the cushions of the couch. She moaned slightly has he started.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
Chichi awoke feeling him on top of her. He sighed in his sleep rolling off her onto his stomach. Chichi rolled onto her side resting her head on her hand. She started to stroke his back enjoying his skin and the feel of his scars.  
***************************************************************  
Karrotto awoke to the feel of someone lightly stroking his back. He turned his head to look at the woman beside him. He smirked at her rolling onto his side. Pulling her body toward him. Chichi smiled into has he kissed her opening her mouth with his own to taste her mouth. He moved his tongue on over her lips tasting them. He then moved his lips to her stomach kissing it. Then Karrotto pressed her undernegth him.  
Meanwhile__________________________________________________  
Bulma lay in a bath soaking a minute when she heard voices in the hall. She climbed out of the bath grabbing a robe on the way. Tieing it around her waist she opened her door running into a rock hard body.  
She looked up. "Oh Isis," she whispered eyes wide. He smirked down at her backing her into the room. She backed up against the couch. Then she collapsed on the coach.  
"How'd you get in here?"  
"I contacted a friend that owed me a favor. She bailed me out."  
"So why'd you come here?"  
"Is it so obviuos?"  
Bulma looked up at him and blushed. He smirked then moved his hands to her shoulders slidding them down her body taking the robe with it. He leaned forward pressing his mouth against hers. she gasped in shock falling across the couch. Taking him with her. She started breathing hard into his mouth allowing his tongue to slip in. Then he moved his lips to her neck. Enjoying the taste of her. She cried out in shock. Then removed his armor. Rubbing her hands along his chest benegth the tunic he lifted himself up slightly to remove it.  
Bulma sighed has he lay back down on top of her enjoying the heat of his skin. She skimmered under him. He looked at her face then smirked again she let out a gasp. When he entered her. She wrapped herself around him when it started.  
Midnight_________________________________________________  
Bulma awoke entangled in the arms of her lover. She sighed rolling over onto her side. She stared into black eyes. She gasped stratled.  
"Hello woman," he whispered. "What's wrong you look pale." Then he smirked.  
Well Bulma just wanted to smack him then and there. But Veggitta laughed and gathered her closer in his arms. Kissing her neck and licking her. Bulma smiled gasping for breathe.  
Morning___________________________________________________  
Bulma jerked awake what a dream. Then she heard a moan so she looked to her side. Seeing Veggitta or made not.  
Chichi was walking threw the garden one late afternoon. A couple of days after Karrotto visit to her room. She was turning back to return to her room to rest when she saw her father.  
"Papa," she said. "You back early."  
"Well business went better then I had hoped."  
"That's good. Is that why you're back so early?"  
"Yes daughter that is why. Come on I have prepared a feast tonight for your birthday."  
'Oh joy,' she thought.  
That night__________________________________________________  
"You see, distracted tonight," said Yamcha.  
"This is not what I enjoy doing," Chichi snapped.  
"Yes of course you enjoy destroying two gladiators during the feast. Should I send for Karrotto and Turlus?"  
"Go to the afterlife Yamcha."  
"Did I strike a nerve."  
"Not yet but in a few seconds I'll strike a nose."  
"One of this days Chichi you'll go to far."  
"We'll see Yamcha."  
Chichi looked up has a young man walked up to them. He was the son of one of her fathers friends. The man was ugly and spoiled he of course thought he was a gift from the gods for women. He thought so more around Chichi. Who had absoulty no interest in him. She said so herself more then once.  
"Is Yamcha bothering you Chichi?"  
"No Tagamon he's not. Just annoying me like always."  
"Would you like to acompany me in the garden?"  
Chichi opened her mouth to say no when.  
"Of course she would," said her father coming up behind her.  
'Yeah,' she thought has he lead her to the garden. 'I'd love to walk with you. When pigs grow wings and fly.'  
She barly paid attention to him has he rambled on about things. Stuff he owned, stuff he would own, the slaves he had in bed during cold nights, and other things she didn't give a damn about. Right now all she cared about was thinking about how to get Karrotto back here again. Without her father noticing he was here. For surely her father would lock her in her room if he found out and have Karrotto killed. But she didn't care she didn't care at all. All she cared about was seeing him again and she couldn't wait for the party to end.  
After the party______________________________________________  
Karrotto entered her chambers just has her servants were helping her out of her clothes. After they loosened the ties on her toga she gestured for them to leave. After they had left Chichi grabbed his arm and lead him to the bathing chamber next to her bedroom. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Karrotto leaned forward pressing his lips roughly onto her own. She moaned has his tongue wrapped around hers.  
Then Chichi removed his armor and tunic has he slipped the toga off her body. She smiled at him leading him into the warm water. She turned around so she could embrace him. Karrotto pulled her against him pushing her against the wall. He pulled her legs up around his waist and buried himself in her. She moaned slightly has he started. She pressed her lips onto his pressing herself against him. Karrotto started to speed up unable to control himself around her. He bit into her neck, she held his head there has he started to lick it. When he started to move down she gasped. Then she was only aware of their union of mind body and soul.  
At Bulma's________________________________________________  
Bulma and Veggitta were laying together on her bed the silk sheets covering them. They were in a dowersy state her eyes where half way closed when she felt him moving. She looked at him for a minute wondering what was wrong. He sat up sniffing the air around them.  
"Veggitta?"  
"Quite woman."  
Then their was a knock at the door. Sighing Bulma got up and put on her robe moving toward the door. She opened it and a servant handed her a note. Bulma read it over frowning slightly her parents would return this week which was a month earlier. They said the comprimise went better then they had hoped. So she was glad about that. She smiled and returned to bed dropping the robe on the floor. Before claiming back into bed. She placed her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.  
It had been days since their first time and Chichi was bathing one morning. Thinking about the night before when Bulma walk in. She strolled over to the edge of the bath and longed their dragging her hand threw the water. She looked glum.  
"What is it Bulma?"  
"There are rumors that my father will give my hand in marriage to a man tonight."  
"What but I thought."  
"I know my father suspects something and now his giving my hand in marriage. Oh Chichi what am I going to do?"  
"I don't know Bulma I don't know."  
Both women looked toward the door when a man walked in.  
"Yamcha don't you ever knock?"  
"Why I've."  
He would have said something but Chichi threw her bottle of perfume at him and yell, "GET OUT OF HERE AND GO WAIT OUTSIDE!"  
Yamcha afraid of being hit by other objects ran out of the room. Covering his head with his arms. Bulma and Chichi listened and heard another man's voice. Then Lunch walked in the room.  
"My lady your father Lord Ox told me to tell you that he had prepared a feast to night in which he would make an annoucment."  
"Thank you for telling me. Now go pour some wine for our guests while I get something on."  
"Yes my lady."  
Chichi climbed out of the water and waited has a servant put a robe on her. Then she grabbed her belt off a chair and fastened it into place. She then walked into her sleeping chambers and stood still has a servant put and fastened a toga on her. The toga was a dark red and the sleeves had holes in it going down. She allowed her hair to hang freely and walked out to greet the rest of her guests.  
When she entered the room conversation stopped immedatly.  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
Bulma stared at her excidatly. "Did you know that your servant Lunch and guard Tien are lovers?"  
"Yes I've known for quite awhile now."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I didn't think it would be wise. How'd you know?"  
"I saw the way they looked at eachother when the door opened. Does your father know?"  
"No he doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way."  
"Alright alright."  
"Yamcha what are you doing here?"  
"I just came to see you."  
"How much?"  
"Why is it that every time."  
"Yamcha how much do you need and who's the girl?"  
"I need two haundred and her name is Calpernea. She's a slave from Rome I want to buy her. The slave trader says he'll give her to me for two haundred. If I bring the money by noon today."  
Chichi sighs and hands him the money. Then Yamcha leaves. Chichi and Bulma look at eachother then burst out laughing.  
That night__________________________________________________  
Chichi was talking to Bulma in the corner when her father stood up and raised his hands for silence.  
"I have choosen a husband for my daughter," he shouted.  
Chichi looked up and went pale.  
'Oh God please not this.' she thought.  
Chichi stared at her father in shock. 'How could he,' she thought. 'I will not be married off to someone who I don't even know.'  
"The man I have chosen for her is a Roman elite and son of a nobleman his name is Goku."  
'Goku,' Chichi thought. 'I won't marry him. I want to marry Karrotto. Last night he told me that he was going into an elimanation match. That is if the man from Rome buys him. But the man from Rome is also an Egyptian citzen. Because of his parents. So if Karrotto won he would become an Egyptain and Roman citzen. But now that would be impossible.'  
"I plan their wedding in one month. That will be the first time she will meet him."  
The crowd cheered but Chichi rose aburtly and stormed out of the room. She stromed into the moonlite garden and stormed down the path. The path lead to a circle that had another path on the other side leading back to the palace. She ignored the path and turning to her right moved carefully thourgh the flowers. She pressed one of the stones and a door opened up in the wall. Chichi ducked into it.  
Chichi walked out to the other side. Very few people knew about this place. Infact only three living people knew. They were her of course, Bulma, and Karrotto. This was were Karrotto and herself usaully met at night. She walked this path silently to the lake. When she reached the lake she looked across the water seeing a figure on the island thourgh th etrees that covered it protecting it from prying eyes. In case someone stumbled upon her secret hiding place.  
She smiled softly before stepping onto the boat that magicly took her to the other side. She stepped into the shallow water then pushed aside th long dropping branches of the weeping willows. She walked up the steps of the verandia where he stood waiting. He turned around to face her, he smiled gently. He reached for her grabbing her waist. Then he pulled her into his arms. She melted into his arms, forgetting the engagement. Then he pulled away, pulling her down beside him.  
Hours later in the garden of the Briefs' manor______________________  
Bulma was hurring along the path desperate to get to her secret place. Chichi knew about this has did Veggitta. She was on her way to meet him there. She burst into her garden and flew into his arms. Enjoying the feel of has hands on her body. She enjoyed the feel of him within. She sighed laying her head under her chin. Then she fell asleep wrapped in his arms. Forgetting the fact that her father had arranged for her to marry a prince.  
Chichi stood perfectly still has the servants put on her wedding garements. She was nervous she had never meet this Goku. So she didn't know his temperment. Now that Karrotto eas free she had hoped to talk her father out of the marriage. So that she could marry him. But he refused so Chichi was stuck marring a man she had never meet. She sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. She was two months pregnant and she wouldn't even be marrying the father of her child. She closed her eyes fell to her knees and wept.  
Later that day_____________________________________________  
Chichi walked forward her head bowed. But when a famillar hand reached for hers she looked up.  
"Karrotto,"she whispered amazed.  
Karrotto just smiled at her thourgh the entire cermony. They couldn't take their eyes off eachother. At the end of the service in the privacy of the convoyance. That took them to the wedding celebration he drew her up into his arms and kissed her. When they parted she smiled at him.  
"But how," she asked.  
"My father was a wealthy merchant so upon my freedom I inherited his estate and all that he owned. Since my older brothers are dead." He then placed a hand on her stomach. "It's a boy."  
She looked at him in shock he just smiled and kissed her again.  
A week later_________________________________________  
Bulma was pacing when the servants stopped to pickup another fold of cloth. She did this in between her clothes being put on and her hair being put up. This made getting her ready very diffucult.  
"HOW DARE HE," she fumed. "HOW DARE HE PROMISE ME TO A PRINCE. ONLY TO GAIN MORE FOR HIS BUSSINESS. i WON'T HAVE IT. I'LL KILL MYSELF TONIGHT. THAT WILL SHOW HIM. I WON'T BEHANDED TO ANYONE. I'D PRE PREFER VEGGITTA THE FATH the father of my child."  
Then Bulma broke down and wept.  
"My lady," soothed one of the servants. "Please don't cry you'll ruin your makeup."  
Bulma slowly stopped crying then she stood still has they finished.  
Later that day_____________________________________  
Bulma stalked toward the alter still furious.. So furious she didn't notice the man waiting for her. He smirked has he watched her angery face. When he reached for her hand. She finnally registered him.  
"Veggitta!" she exclaimed.  
Veggitta laughed softly before kissing her on the nose. They gazed at eachother the entire cermony. After the service in their bedchambers.  
"How?"she asked.  
"I am a prince of Germany my father was a king. When he died I was captured. Then I was trained as a gladdiator in Rome. Then they transfered me here. Now I am free and I can become king with you by my side. Then they kissed.  
THE END  



End file.
